Kodai getsuie shiro:ancient moon castle
by Dawn-Wolf
Summary: the final battle is over and kagome died, but she is watching inuyasha from heaven and she wants him happy so she sends her servent riki kouyou to try to save his lost soul...but what if she cant?
1. the beginning of something elemental

Kodai getsuie shiro (ancient moon castle)

im back with a new charicter made just by me her name is riki kouyou meaning strength in elements! I think you ll will like her

on to the story! p.s. I know all of you will hate me but im making this after the final battle and kags is dead -.- I know you all hate me now! I really am sorry I really like kags and inu but...its riki's turn.

P.s.s. _these things_ are flash backs **bold** is kags in heaven.

- with inu -

it had been 2 years since he had lost kagome and inuyasha remembered her dying words

" _inuyasha promise me you will live on, find someone else I cant be here any longer. Don't fallow me or I will be heart broken. I will watch you from a better place."_

_With that kagome passed into a different world._

He had tried he really had but he never found the right girl to heal his heart. He had corted a few females but none really fit, none filled the hole. And he was beginning to think no one would.

-with kags-

"**oh no, two years! And he still has found no one to move on with." kaogme was watching him to make sure he would move on but at this rate he would be an old maid and she didnt want that for him, she wanted his happiness. Thats why she jumped in frount of the attack.**

"_**inuyasha it is you time to die!" cried naraku as he shot a large amount of energy at inuyasha. "No inuyasha" I cried before I jumed in the way of the attack. Then all went black I felt no pain, then I awoke to see midoriko looking down on me " get up" she said " what you did was a very loving act, and you will be greatly rewarded where you go" then she helped me up and we went to heaven.**_

**And that is how I came to be here. But I still watched the ones I loved, miroku and sango ended up together, but inuyasha just couldn' find someone. " riki! Come here!"**

"**yes mylady?"**

"**I want you to go to earth, you always said you wanted to go"**

"**but I am an elemental I would be to powerful, no one has seen us down there I would cause mass mayhem. They would hunt me down!"**

"**Yes but you need to help someone very special to me"**

"**ok for yo mylady"**

"**you are dismissed, go pack, and riki I will be watching don't let me down."**

"**I will not"**

-on earth-

"now that im here, I need to find the half-demon inuyasha."

As riki sats out to find the half-demon. The man she is looking for is alerted to the sent of a new predator, something totally different then anything he has smelled before so he sets out to investigate.

There it is. Please don't hate me too much, read and review please!

Untill later

dawn-wolf


	2. suzu and konjou

chapter 2 already!

Wow im either really bored or my brain just packed up all the stories and told me to write them today!

On to the story!

**Word bank**

azuma-east

getsuei- moon

konjou-spirit

suzu-bell

-suzu and koujou-

'Well I have been searching all day and I haven't found him, earth sure is bigger down here then it was up there' riki thought to herself. 'I may as well find somewhere to camp' so riki went searching for a safe tree to sleep in. "This one looks wonderful" said riki to herself.

She was standing in front of the god tree. " I think I will go find a creek to wash off in" so riki concentrated on her water elemental powers, as she started glowing, she tried to detect the nearest source of water. " there, to the azuma!" She said. When she arived to the spring she had sensed, she put one toe in the water and decided to heat it up a little. She concentrated on her fire elemental powers and started glowing red, soon she had a nice hot spring. So she undressed and took a nice relaxing soak. When she finally decided to get out of the water she found she had forgotten clean clothes. So she had to call on the wind to make her run extra fast to the god tree. "Wheew good thing noone is around" riki said as she put on a beautiful kimono the color of the getsuei. "Im glad I brought my favorite kimono" as she said this she realized just how tired she really was. So she jumped to the highest branch that would support her weight, and called some of the clouds for a blanket and pillow. Soon she was fast asleep.

-somewhere else in japan-

"urgh this sent is everywhere" cried inuyasha who was still on the trail. " my senses are failing me as it is, I better get somewhere safe before im fully human." then it hit him, he was very close to sango and miroku's. " guess im paying the gang a visit."

After about 10 minuets walking inuyasha was in front of their house. "Well here goes...those little brats are going to attack me" 'sigh' then inuyasha steped into the house

"uncle inu!" cried the two children. " hey konjou, hey suzu!" "Where have you been we were worried about you" said suzu, sango and miriku's little girl. She had black hair like her father and brown eyes like her mother. Even if inuyasha would not admit it he was rather fond of the small girl. Then there was konjou, the boy and the oldest. He had his moms hair and the purple eyes of his father. " well uncle inu has been away on business, suzu." "Mom said you were fighting demons! Im going to do that when im older" exclaimed konjou. "Sure you will, guys where are mommy and daddy?" "They are outside picking the last of the vegetables." said suzu. "K thanks I need to talk to them for a minuet."

-outside-

"hey guys! I see that the kids have grown."

"Inuyasha what are you doing here, should you not be looking for someone?" asked sango

"yea but tonight is the night of the new moon, and I found something funny today, I wanted to ask miroku about it."

"Oh well let me get him, he is cleaning the shed"

"MIROKU!"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Inuyasha wants you"

"oh inuyasha is here! Well tell him I will be out soon, im almost done"

"I would like to speek with you too sango I need you skills as well"

"alright, if you would just go back in and watch the kids for a few minuets we could finish up out here and meet you in the living room"

"ok sango, but don't leave me at their mercy for long."

With that sango started laughing "welcome to my life" she said.

- in heaven-

'**they are so cute'** **thought kagome 'now to find a way to bring them together' refering to riki and inuyasha of course. 'well I will see what he will do with the information he gets before I intervene.'**

-on earth with inu-

"so sango miroku, I need your help. I smelled a new type of creature on japan today and it was strange, it smelled of earth, fire, water, air, and many more things, along with a personal sent but because of the element stuff I cant get a clear sent. And it worries me because what if it's a threat to humans or demons."

"Inuyasha, if I am correct we are in huge trouble. What you discribed sounds just like something I read in a book, something called an elemental. They posses great amounts of power, it is said not even your father could rivale their power. And if one is here we need to find out why and if its good or bad." said miroku

"what was the personal smell like?" asked sango

"Im not sure it was not too clear, kinda like cherry blossems, but with cinnamon. It was all very confusing. And I lost the trail because of the new moon." replied inuyasha.

"Well this will defiantly need some figuring out." stated miroku.

"But I think now we all need to rest, it is almost night fall." as sango said this inuyasha began to transform into a human.

"Yea im kinda sleepy now, we can decide what to do tomorrow." said inuyasha with a yawn.

------------------------------------------

well how is it?

Review!

Dawn-wolf


	3. plans

chapter 3

Wow I think this is my new fav story to writer

On to the story!

**Word bank**

last chapter's words

azuma-east

getsuei- moon

konjou-spirit

suzu-bell

this chapters

killing-satsugai

element-kouyou

north- hokubu

chapter 3 the plans

- the next morning with riki-

'yawn' "I feel so refreshed, but its kinda late and I need to keep looking, I better change fast"

so she changed into a kimono that was black with stars all over it. " now to continue the hunt"

-in heaven-

"**I need to see riki, would you summon her please?" kagome asked a lower servent.**

"**Yes milady I will get her in person"**

"**thanks"**

"**anything for you milady"**

-back on earth-

"now milady said riki was somewhere close to here"

"what do you want withme? Who sent you?"

"Milady kagome sent me, she summed you."

"Why would she want me? Are you trying to trick me?"

"No I swear shesent me!"

"Fine then lets go, don't slow me down"

**-back in heaven(again)-**

"**you called lady kagome?"**

"**Yes riki I forgot to give you the sward I had forged for you. Its name is satsugai kouyou.**

**Which means killing element. Here take it out of its sheath"**

**slowly riki took hold of the gold handle, and pulled. Out came the most beautiful sword she had ever seen it was pure crystal.**

"**Grab it and concentrate on one of your powers" **

**so riki did as she was told and concentrated on her fire powers, suddenly the sword started glowing red. "Oh my gosh!" exclaimed riki "its beautiful! thank you so much lady kagome! I love it!" riki said as she gave kagome a huge hug. **

"**I have one last thing for you before you go" "yes milady what is it?"asked riki**

"**it's a ivory heart pendent, it will protect you." The ivory heart was the size of a quarter and was strung on a pink ribbon. "You best be leaving now so you can find him, remember what we spoke about before you left the first time." "I will milady, and thank you again, I am so grateful." said riki with tears in her eyes. "Twas noting, don't cry over so small things I need you to be strong." said kagome. "I will be milady, I will be." **

**And with that she was transported back to earth.**

-on earth with inu-

'yawn I hope they are awake' thought inuyasha.

"Good morning, breakfast is one the table" said sango as inuyasha entered the kitchen.

"K thanks sango, where is miroku?"

"He went to the neibors to drop off the kids I didnt think they needed to be here for our planing session."

"Good thinking, konjou would be ready to get that elemental and I don't think thats too safe."

"Honey, inuyasha im back! Ready to start planing how to find this elemental?"

"Yea hon we are in the kitchen." said sango

"ok so I was thinking we could go to where you last smelt it and track from there, and with my priest powers and sango's demon slayer upbringing we should find it a lot quicker then if it was just you."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, how about you inuyasha?"

"I don't know, from what miroku said last night it sounds pretty nasty and you all have kids now I don't want them left with no parents because we went off chaising something stronger then us.""Inuyasha you are kinda right, but we want to do this with you." said sango

"we havent had much demon hunting action in a long time, we need to keep up our skills." added miroku. "Well since you all put it that way, I guess I have no choice, I will take you to where I last smelt it." said inuyasha with a sigh.

"Just let me call kilala first" said sango " her nose will be a big help also"

-after a few minuts of walking-

"this is the clearing I last smelt it in" said inuyasha, then he sniffed around a little before saying" the scent is ould but I got it, its heading hokubu."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked sango.

well hope you liked it

review! please I never get reviews 'pouts'

dawn-wolf


	4. the meeting

chapter 4

**Word bank**

azuma-east

getsuei- moon

konjou-spirit

suzu-bell

killing-satsugai

element-kouyou

north- hokubu

obi- kimono sash

chapter 4 the meeting

-with riki-

"now I wonder where he is, kagome gave me a general direction but he could be anywhere now." said riki with a thoughtful look. "Well may as well head hokubu."

-after a few hours walking-

'growl' "wow I didnt even realize I was so hungry, I guess I will look for somewhere to stop and eat." So riki started searching for somewhere to eat, when she came upon a small clearing with a lake in the center, the lake was crystal clear with little fish swimming in it. "This is so beautiful! I will eat here." so riki settled down to have a nice long lunch. She wanted to take a break anyway to rethink her plan of action. After she had eaten riki went and sat down under a tree, and since it was so hot she drifted into a deep sleep.

-with inu and the gang-

"inuyasha I sense a great power coming from our left" said miroku at about 4 in the afternoon. The group had been walking since that morning without stopping.

"Hurry before it has the chance to escape." said sango

"meow" meowed kilala.

Soon the group came upon a clearing with a lake in the center, that's when they first saw it. The elemental. It turned out it was a she, she had long gold hair, porcelain skin, and was wearing a black kimono that had silver and gold stars all over it, the obi was gold with black and silver stars on it. She appeared to be in a deep sleep, but still the group was caseous in their approach. When the group was about 5 feet away, the elemental opened its eyes. Her eyes were the most striking part of her, they were blue, purple, gold, silver, red, green, and brown all at the same time. But you may think that would just make a mess mass of color, but you would be wrong. To fully understand them you would have had to have seen them that day, filled with sleep and the sun hitting them just right.

"Who are you?" asked the girl

"we were wondering the same about you" said miroku

"I am riki"

"well riki, I am miroku this is my wife sango, and our friend inuyasha."

"Inuyasha really that's great my search is over!"

"What do you mean? What do you want with me? If it's the shikon no tama, I don't have it." said inuyasha

" no its not the jewel, I have seen it and it is of little use to me." stated riki "what my mission is, I am here to help you"

"Help me! Who sent you? And why would I need help?" asked inuyasha

"oh well kagome sent me" noticing the strange looks of disbelief coming form the group she decided to explain a little more. "Well you see im from heaven, thats where all elemental's reside. And I happened to serve the lady kagome, she sent me here because you need help healing."

"Healing? You have got to be kidding me! I don't need help, I'm doing fine on my own. Thanks." said inuyasha, but you could tell he was lying.

"Inuyasha she wants you to be happy, and she can tell you...I have a way you can talk to her one last time, If you wish to believe me."

"Why should I? You sound like a crazed demon."

"Then how do you explain this" said riki as she used the water element to shape a butterfly out of the lake water. Miroku noticed something strange about her eyes as she did this, when she called on her powers her eyes turned all the way blue. ' so that's what the colors are for, they represent your powers.' thought miroku to himself.

"No demon on this earth can do that" stated riki

"ok so you proved you are not from this world but how can you prove you are sent from heaven?" asked sango still rather skeptical.

"Thats the easy part, you see that cloud, that really big one. That is where the gates of heaven hide. Watch and I will show you the gates but only the gates." so riki began to sing, the song held you to it, you could sense the great power flowing through it. Then the cloud broke in half and they could see two glittering gold gates incrusted with jewels. Then it was gone the song had ended and the cloud was one again.

" ok so you are from heaven also, miroku,inuyasha could I speak with you for a moment?" asked sango

"so what do you think? Can we trust her?" asked sango

"I think we can she has no evil in her aura." said miroku

"its worth a shot to talk to kagome again." Said inuyasha

"So its agreed we wil truse her for the time being." said sango

"ok so riki how can we speak with kagome again?" asked inuyasha

"well you see first..."

well hope you liked it. Sorry but I have to have some suspense.

review! please I never get reviews 'pouts'

dawn-wolf

\/

\/

\/


	5. author note

Major author note! will you want this to be long or short? if its short it will be6 chaps. If its long I don't know how many. Please help me decide I need your votes! cast the now by review and I will post what ever you all want.

Xoxo dawn-wolf xoxo


End file.
